Path of the Demon
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: In a time before the existence of knightmares, before the subjugation of the Japan, before the life and death of Lelouch vi Brittania, another tyrant was born. Loved by some, despised by others, he sought to unite the world. Naruto x C.C. x Harem!
1. Contract

**A/N: Started watching Code Geass the other day. Seriously, Lelouch scares the living crap out of me sometimes! Still, it gave me an idea. For just how long has C.C. been immortal? A very long time, if the anime is anything to go by. We don't even know how truly old she is, do we? But we can assume therefore, that she's been around awhile. Just how long?**

**This story is about to test the boundaries of that theory.**

_"If you do not have a reason to live...then I will become your reason."_

_~C.C._

**Contract**

Death had a funny way of creeping up on you when you least expected it. You never quite knew when it was coming, and even when you did, it always somehow managed to catch you unawares. Such was the case for a certain knuckle-headed ninja and his pervy sensei.

He lay here, bleeding from countless wounds. His chakra low, nearly depleted. And yet he knew. These men weren't going to kill him. At least, not yet. No, they needed him alive. They needed his living essence, extracted with that of the Kyuubi. The Nine Tailed Fox. The bane of his existence, the source of his pain, and persecution since he was old enough to walk. The men standing over him were merely another form of this persecution.

Uchiha Itachi, elder brother to Uchiha Sasuke and single-handed murderer_-bastard!-_of the Uchiha clan. S-Class missing nin. Member of Akatsuki. Partner to Hoshigaki Kisame, possibly the most saddistic of shinobi in all of existence. It certainly didn't help that he hailed from Kirigakure, the hidden mist village. Nor did it help that said missing caught both him and his master unawares in the middles of the night.

_"I've found you..._

The voice was like a clarion call, ringing through his mind. Lacking the usual bite of the Kyuubi, Naruto initially assumed it to be yet another of the beat's ploy's to control him. Well, he wouldn't be fooled. This was his body, and he refused to give it over to the fox for a second time. Not after what had happened during his training. And yet, this voice also lacked the hateful undertone, the usual malice, that always accompanied the kitsune's prescence within his thoughts.

He could still sense the old bastard mind you, ever present, yet subdued. This was not the Kyuubi's voice. Of this much he was certain. The voice seemed to come from nearly everywhere at once. Everywhere except the seal. It was silent there. Quiet. His tenant restrained by lack of chakra, its defiance drained away by Samehada. The voice felt like the caress of an old friend, of a long lost lover, soft and sweet and gentle.

_"I've been searching for you."_ The voice repeated, softer this time. There could be no mistake the relief in those words.

_What_?

_"My..._

Naruto blinked, searching for the voice. He found nothing. Itachi had not spoken. Nor had his partner. Who was it, then? Who had spoken to him here, in his mind, in his dark hour of absolute need? He didn't know, and he didn't have time to know as another blow rained down on his head.

"Something wrong?" Kisame mocked, bringing the flat of his blade down upon the boy's head. Naruto tucked and rolled, narrowly evading what might have otherwise been an inescapable blow. The blade smacked sourly against the earth, gurgling hungrily as it lapped up still more of his chakra.

"Try not to kill him, Kisame." Itachi remarked from the sidelines.

"Sorry, Itachi-san." The shark-man chortled, his fish-like eyes tracking with the blonde's movemnt. "I just get so excited sometimes...

Naruto dragged himself upright, hauling his exposed elbows against the loamy soil. He didn't have much chakra left. The damned shark psycho had seemo that already. When had this happened? Had they been caught in some sort of genjutsu? The last thing he remembered was laying down to sleep beside the campfire. The rest, was little more the like of blood-stained blurs and cries of surprise. He'd tried to flee at first. Just like Ero-sennin told him. Lot of good that had done him. His escape simply left the two members to coordinate their attack on his master and then turn their attentions to him.

Now, in a matter of minutes_-or moments-_he'd be incapable of resisting altogether. He had to get out of here. Had to get back to camp. Had to rescue Ero-Senin. And then, and then...and then what? They were still many miles from Konoha, not due to return for several more months. There would be no help coming. There would be no escape, unless he somehow-ah, fuck it! He was tired of thinking!

_"Rasengan,"_ he murmured. The jutsu burst from him with a little pop, lighting their immediate area with a golden glow. Maybe he could take one of them down with him while he still had some semblance of chakra. Maybe he should just kill himself, rather than have the Kyuubi forcibly extracted from within him. Maybe-

He never did get to finish that thought, even as the rasengan formed against his hand.

Someone stepped out of the thicket in that instant, close enough to touch. His fingers brushed the smooth bare skin of her waist as she backed away. For a moment she stood motionless. Her lush lips were parted, green locks lofting around a pale, beautiful heart-shaped face, golden eyes flecked with black and wide with surprise.

He stared back at her, sharing an equal measure of astonishment. She was the most stunning woman he'd ever seen. He hadn't been expecting that. And she was naked. She wore absolutely nothing, her body obscured only by the long tresses of her hair. He hadn't been expecting it. Despite himself, he, took a step backward. She dissolved as soon as he moved. A vison of beauty one moment, gone the next in a vehement shriek of indignation.

"DON'T KILL HIM!"

She flung herself between him and his attacker. Just in time for the kunai to knife through her skull. Naruto froze. With a heavy thump, the Uchiha's kunai buried itself up to the handle in the woman's forehead. Her eyes went wide, her face slack. She toppled backward, dead before she hit the ground.

"Oi!" Naruto cried, extinguishing swirling sphere even as she collapsed into his arms. A warm wetness soaked through the remains of his hideous orange-black jumpsuit. He'd recognize it anywhere. Blood. The woman's head wept blood, leaking into his hands, pooling beneath her still form soaking his legs. Naruto felt his gorge rise and struggled to choke it back down. No use. He vomitted the remnants of his dinner onto the forest floor, cursing himself for his ineptitude.

This was all his fault. If not for him, Ero-Senin wouldn't be lying back at camp, half-dead. If not for him, this girl, stranger though she was, wouldn't have thrown her life away for his sake. _Damnit, she'd died in his arms!_ Because he was weak! Because he didn't have enough power! What good had all that training done him, when he still didn't have enough power! Was it really going to end like this? Because

"You did well to make it this far." Itachi said. "Now, Naruto-kun, leave the girl and come with us."

"Maybe I should chop off his legs, just to be safe?" Kisame grinned, a sickening streak of white in the darkness. "We don't need him resisting anymore than he already has."

"Perhaps you should." Itachi sighed, brushing imaginary dust from his collar.

_Not like this!_

Something_-someone-_grabbed his wrist. Their hand was like a vice, clamping down upon his arm and holding him fast. Impossible to escape. Impossible to break. Even as he realized this, his surroundings began to blur. Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame seemed to move as though through pudding their words slow and muddled as he looked on their movements, even moreso.

"You don't want it to end, do you?" a voice asked from the nothingness that consumed his soul.

_What's this?_

"It seems you have a reason to live." It continued, the pain spiking higher with every syllable.

That girl? Impossible! She was dead! She'd taken a kunai to the head!

"If you had the strength, you could live." The girl continued, blurring before his mind in a thousand different images, even as he looked onward. "In return for my gift of power you must grant one wish of mine. If you enter into this contract you will live as a human but also as one completly different. Different rules, different time, a different life...the power of the king will make you lonely indeed. If you are prepared for that, then...

"Fine!" Naruto exclaimed, realizing he'd no other choice in the matter. "I hereby enter into this contract!"

Abruptly, the pain subsided.

The agony residing in his skull finally evicted, Naruto rose to his feet. He stood woodenly, not taking enough care. His knees and legs were badly burned, his arms, scraped to and beyond recognition. Such were the results of facing down the dreaded Samehada in conjuction with a slew of _katon_ jutsu. That he was standing even now was a miracle in and of itself. That was just it. He shouldn't be standing. And yet he was. He could feel the strenth returning to his limbs, weak though they were, even as he stood. Mirth, rose up within him, tainting his words with bemusement and scorn as he spoke, his gaze turned toward the earth. And not for fear of the latter's sharingan.

"Say, how should I live as a jinchuuriki?" He asked the two members of akatsuki, still refusing to meet their gaze.

"Kid's a philosopher." Kisame remarked snidely, shouldering Samehada. "You still think you can-

He paused.

"What?" Naruto asked, smiling softly to himself. "Can't do it? I'm only a genin, after all. You should be able to kill me, easily, no problem." A pause. "Oops. You guys want me alive, don't you? Just like the others. Or have you finally realized that only those willing to be killed can themselves kill others?" He laughed softly, covering his left eye with a hand, the fingers parting now to expose a blackened iris.

"What's this?" murmurred Itachi. Strangely enough, Naruto could feel the man's fear. He tasted it, as easily as one would blood upon their tongue. Itachi radiated anxiety. He was wary. Uncertain. Hesitant. That calm aloofness was gone, replaced by a vague sense of unease borderin on outright panic. All his training could not have prepared him for this. Nothing could. Kisame grinned snarkly beside his partner; his atypical arrogance rising to the fore; believing himself save, that his deadly blade, and massive reserves of chakra would somehow save him from what was to come. But nothing could save them from what was to come.

In a move like water, Naruto took the hand away from his eye.

A strange sigil appeared in that eye, that souless pool of blackness. Like an eagle taking flight, it spread its wings for all to see. In sharp contrast to this phenomenon, his right eye remained blue, shining with sapphire as he looked on with this strange, insidious eye. In that instant somewhere in their graves, the four kage shuddered. Uzumaki Naruto had left Konoha a boy. A hapless genin that barely knew his right from his left, with no skills to speak of other than kage bunshin, summoning and the Rasengan. Indeed, he'd left his home a boy, barely a teenager. He'd be returning as a young man-no, that wasn't quite right.

"Now," Naruto began, his glorious new eye glowing an eerie crimson. "How to deal with you?"

_He would be returning as a demon._

**A/N: Yup! This is looooong before the time of Lelouch or Mao or any other Geass users. Before Japan was conquered and renamed Brittania. Hmm...I wonder what Naruto's geass will be? If any of you have any suggestions then I'm more than willing to hear them. Otherwise it may simply become the predecessor to that of Lelouch's Geass if nothing else is done about it...wonder how that will turn out? Whatever will become of Itachi and Kisame? Will Jiraiya survive? And how will Konoha react to the emergence of Geass and an immortal woman amongst them?**

**Stay turned to find out!**

**On another note, this may be the last new story I pump out for awhile. I'm working on some of my older fics, updating my newer ones and trying to keep my crazy muse in line. So far it seems to be working. Well, with that in mind, I hope you, the reader, enjoyed the first chapter of this story and tell me what you think of it during your review. Love it, hate it, feel free to let me know how I can improve! All opinions matter! Flames will be erased, though. =D**

**R&R! =D**


	2. Geass

**A/N: Finished watching Code Geass. All I have to say is this...LEOUCH! Why, oh why, Lelouch! Why did you have to go out lik that! Okay, I understand why but stiiill! Man, I hate to have to make Naruto suffer the same fate, but now that I think of it, its kind of poetic, the way Lelouch went out, shouldering the weight of the world on his shoulders.**

**We'll just have to wait and see what Naruto's fate will be...**

_"Will you be the one to fufill my wish?"_

_~C.C._

**Geass**

"Uzumaki Naruto commands you, now, both of you...

Something was wrong. Uchiha Itachi decided this as he looked on. Terribly, horribly wrong. The boy they'd beaten within an inch of his life, the jinchuuriki they were assigned to capture, was beginning to frighten him. Not only did he stand on legs long since broken, but his chakra, devoured by Samehada, soared. He pinnioned them, both of them, with a gaze, fingers flying from his left eye to expose the ghastly iris beneath.

"Acknowledge me!" Uzumaki Naruto's left eye flared a bright crimson as the power of Geass burned into the souls of the two missing nin before him. Itachi felt a wave of fear as he recognized that sigil, the flames giving it the appearance of a demon rising up from hell. As they made eye contact, the Geass invaded their minds and, extinguished all hope of resisting the command. Sharingan or no, not even the great Uchiha Itachi was capable of refusing the order for more than an instant. Kisame even less so.

"At once, Naruto-sama!" The fish-man dropped Samehada and took a knee, his head inclined in subservience.

Itachi managed half a scowl before his will was subverted and the supernatural demand that he acknowledge the young man standing before him, took precedence. As such it also stripped away his self control and the mental blocks preventing him from disclosing the genin's true identity. It was with a fleeting horror that Itachi realized his body was about to betray him. He was about to wllingly cough up the greatest secret of the shinobi world. His last sentient thought was that he was about to reign fire and brimstone on the village he'd sworn to secretly protect; because he was about to to speak a truth never meant to be spoken.

Then the Geas ensnared his mind and his fears were forgotten.

_"Obey."_ Naruto said, his words little more than a snarl.

Itachi's thought process shut down, simply ceased to be, as his body took a knee, falling under the sway of Naruto and his Geass. He could not protest, could not argue, could not even raise a finger against the genin. Though it would later gall him to admit it, he was completly controlled.

"As you wish, Namikaze-sama."

Naruto blinked, his anger, his pain, momentarily forgotten.

"Namikaze?"

It didn't occur to the genin that two S-Class criminals were obeying him. He was too caught up in his own euphoria to realize what had just happened. He had this power now, and somehow, they were helpless to resist it. Consumed in the heat of the moment, he extended his hand for Samehada. Kisame offered it to him as one would a stick, giving no sign of the despair he would surely feel later. He brandished it, ignoring the spikes as they flayed across his skin. Perhaps it was the adrenaline, but he didn't even flinch as they tore through his hand, his fingers gripping tightly on a reflex. The blade gurgled happily as it tasted his chakra, and the spikes retracted.

The genin would later come to wonder what he would do with such a blade. Now, he didn't wonder. Now he laid the edge of the barbed blade across the Uchiha's throat and he held it there, drawing blood. He'd half a mind to lop of Itachi's head, then and there. If Itachi was dead, then Sasuke would have his so-called vengeance. He would come back to the village and all would be well. But something was nagging at him. Why had the Uchiha called him Namikaze? He wanted to know. He needed to know.

"Explain." Nruto demanded, pulling the blade close, drawing a thin pinprick of blood. "Why did you call me Namikaze?"

In the end, he needn't have bothered threaten the murderer.

"You are the son of the Yondaime hokage, Namikaze Minato." Itachi answered in an unnaturally calm tone of voice. "Your given surname Uzumaki, belongs to that of your now deceased mother, Uzumaki Kushina, heiress to the Uzumaki clan and second container of the Nine Tailed Fox."

The words hit Naruto like a frozen fist in the gut. It didn't even occur to him that Itachi might be lying; because somewhere, deep in the pit of his stomach, he knew. He knew, that Uchiha Itachi was, at the moment, incapable of lying to him. Naruto didn't know how

His father was the Yodaime?

"Why didn't anyone tell me this?"

"The Sandaime wished to keep it secret." Itachi replied.

"And Ba-chan?" Naruto asked, referring to Tsunade. "Why...Why hasn't she told me this?"

The Geass forced Itachi to answer.

"She wished to tell you...but Lord Danzo would not allow it."

_"Danzo?"_

"He wanted to use you as a weapon." Itachi stated, placidly. "For that purpose he worked to alienate you from your heritage."

Cold fury burned the world white.

"Tell me more about Danzo."

And Itachi did tell him. He told the boy everything. He told him of the Uchiha Massacre, and his hand in it. To prevent the prejudiced clan from attempting a coup, he had slain them. Each and every one of them. His friends. His family. Even his lover. But not Sasuke. Despite the council's, despite Danzo's orders, he hadn't been able to kill his one and only brother. So he'd cut ties with Konoha and joined Akatsuki to keep watch, not only on Danzou, but the organization itself.

_That_ part was a hard pill to swallow. If Sasuke knew of this, if he ever learned the truth there was no telling what he'd do. Probably lose his mind, for starters. Itachi stated he was willing to die with Sasuke's hatred, for the sake of the Leaf.

Naruto, not knowing a thing about first aid, ordered Itachi to tend his master's wounds. The Uchiha proved to be a surprisingly competent medic, for a murderer. Kisame was, for the most part, useless. Naruto extracted as much information from both men about Akatsuki as he was able, which amounted to surprisingly little. Apparently the Akatsuki had many bases, but only one leader, that they knew of.

Uchiha Madara.

* * *

_(Several hours later)_

Naruto felt giddy.

Euphoric, really.

Not only had he driven away two S-Class missing ninja, but he'd managed to dupe Ero-Senin as well and that was _without_ the use of his geass! He'd given his pervy sensei the excuse that the two had left under new orders before things got too dicey, and for all intensive purposes, the toad hermit appeared to have bought his story. He still seemed a tad suspicious, though. He had no way of knowing the incredible power that srange girl had bequeathed unto his student.

Perhaps he ought to test the limits of his newfound power_-no!_ Absolutely not and no way! He'd never use it on pervy sage! .

What he wouldn't have bought, was the prescence of Samehada. Naruto had been forced to "borrow" a storage scroll from his mentor while he slumbered and store the sword within, leaving Jiraiya none the wiser.

Then he felt it. Pure, unmitigated rage.

Danzo.

"Night, sensei."

Naruto crawled into the tent only to see the impossible. Sitting there on his sleeping bag was somebody that was certainly dead. Green hair, golden eyes, same voice, naked as the day she was born, there was no question that this, was the girl from the forest. The one that took a kunai in the head before giving him this extraordinary power. The power of Geass. It occured to him suddenly that he should be alarmed by her lack of attire, but he felt instead a strange, sick satisfaction.

"Do you like it? That power I gave you?" she asked.

Naruto frowned.

"You're dead." He deadpanned. "I saw you die."

"Indeed you did." A smug smile touched her lips. "And yet here I am." She pulled back the bangs framing her face, exposing the v-shaped crest across her forehead. "Oh, and before you think to try, your Geass won't effect me." Naruto opened his mouth to protest...and snapped it shut. "That's a good boy." She patted the space beside her. "Now, I would very much like to ask you something.

"I'm not doing anything until you tell me who you are."

"CC."

"What kind of name is that?"

"I don't remember my name, so that will have to do, for you." The woman answered tersely, patting the floor of the tent once more. "Now, sit, Naruto."

"How do you know my-

She pinnioned him with a gaze.

_"Sit."_

Naruto did as he was told.

"What do you plan to do with it, the ability to bend others to your will?" She asked once he'd taken his pace beside her. "Will you make them acknowledge you?"

"I-

Naruto felt a flashburn in his chest. It wasn't anger. It was hate. Hate for the man known as Danzo Shimura. For the man who'd so thoroughly ruined both his life and the life of Sasuke. And it seemed he was untouchable. Thanks to his position on the council, he'd amassed a significant amount of political pull. ot only that, but he was the leader of a secretive faction of Anbu known as Root. Supposedly disbanded during the reign of the Sandaime, they remaine utterly loyal to their master, protecting him at all times. He was not a man so easily approached. It would have been a simple matter to take this to the Hokage, to call her out on Danzo's treachery but what if he was spying on her too?

No, he couldn't take this to the Hokage. Or Kakashi-sensei. Or Sakura-chan. Not even Ero-Senin. This was something he had to do himsef.

"There's a certain man I want to kill." He steepled his fingers and leaned forward, too focused on his goal to notice the naked beauty sidling up to him. "I'll need this power to stop him. It's the only way." CC pulled her knees into her chest and, for a moment, said nothing. The silence stretched between them for what felt like an eternity, leaving the blond eerily aware of

"And beyond that?"

...I don't know." he cast his gaze about, abruptly aware of her close proximity and lack of clothing. CC took his face between her hands, cradling it with an infinite gentleness, as though he were the finest of china. She pulled him into her chest and when she held him there, Naruto did not resist. He didn't know what to make of this woman, this odd and immortal witch. Was she an ally? An enemy? Perhaps both? Her skin was soft, though. Terribly soft, almost like velvet. Her voice drifted across him lik a lover's caress.

"If you do not have a reason...then I will become your reason."

"I...don't know what you're talking about."

"You want more than you're letting on." She whispered into his ear. Naruto nearly bucked, such was his surprise. How did she know about that! Oh, right. She'd been inside of his head only a few hours ago! CC ha seen parts of him he'd never let anyone else see. Not even Kakashi-sensei or Sakura. Within good reason. No one was going to believe it that he'd wrested away from Uchiha their darkest secret. No one would understand Uchiha Itachi wasn't the monster everyone had made him out to be; because Danzo had all but filled their heads with lies. Danzo was the one pulling the strings. He was the true villain. The knowledge tore at Naruto mocking him and his inability to do anything about it.

_No!_

He would do something about it! He refused to stand still any longer; to let his guilt, his hesitation, _his weakness_ prevent him from taking action. He'd been give this power for a reason. To bring about Danzo's end. Slowly and painfully. To drag Sasuke home_-kicing and screaming if necessary_-to the village. Beyond that...who knew? He might be able to fufill his lifelong goal, not just of becoming Hokage, but of restoring peace between the shinobi villages. It was a fool's dream, true, but it was his dream. That made his and perhaps the goals of this immortal witch, important.

"That's a fine look you have there, Naruto." CC complimented him, noting his beatific smile. "What are you thinking?"

Frowning, the genin pulled his head from her bosom. Now that he'd plotted a path for himself, his mind was free to think of other things. Namely the naked woman beside him regarding him with thinly veiled amusement. Could he trust her? She had given him this power, after all. The very least he could do was tell her his plans. And as Naruto gave his plan some thought, an idea occurred to him. The Akatsuki. Hours ago, he'd sent Kisame and Itachi away, instructing them to forget all that had transpired here today, but they'd surely back

"I'm thinking about revenge." Naruto admitted, truthfully. "About destroying the Akatsuki. But beyond that...after that...I'd like to become Hokage, someday."

"Hokage?"

"The leader of my village." he clarified.

"How noble."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that." The boy answered, shrugging out of his jacket. The sleeves were matted and torn, but at least this way she'd have something to war. She accepted his jacket, CC did, wrapping herself in the thick, sturdy fabric. Naruto was fool enough to notice that it failed to cover her shapely legs, and her hips_-gods!-_well those were another story altogether. So ensorcelled was he with her beauty that he failed to notice something. Something vital.

"I'll just have to make do here, I suppose."

_"Huh?"_

She'd stolen his sleeping bag!

"Hey," Naruto began, sweating bullets as CC zipped herself into the bag. "That's...where I sleep."

"Boys can sleep on the floor." CC poked her head out the bag just long enough to taunt him. Naruto's left eye twitched. How dare she! Troublesome woman! Just barging into his tent like this and stealing his sleeping bag! No way in hell was he going to sleep on the floor!

"Now wait just a second!" he demanded, crawling atop her. "This is abot what's convenient for me, _not you!"_

"I hate stubborness!" remarked CC, rolling over.

"Well, I'm very stubborn!" Naruto snapped back, refusing to budge.

"We'll talk in the morning." She reassured him.

"Yeah, assuming Ero-Senin doesn't throw a fit once he sees you in my tent."

"Ero-Senin?"

"He's my..." Naruto paused, shaking his head. "You know what, nevermind. You'll see, first thing tomorrow."

"See what?"

A grimace of self-castigation.

"Nevermind."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" CC asked.

_Yeah! He's a pervert and I'll never hear the end of this from him!_

"No, I'm not." The last Namikaze siged instead. "He isn't going to like this, that's all, ya know?"

"Convince him otherwise."

"You obviously aren't bothered by much, are you?" Naruto, relenting rolled off her with a grunt and rose to his knes. No. No way! Absolutely not! He refused to sleep on the floor because some floor ! "Well...let's see if this bothers you, ya know!" Without another word, he tore the zipper open, and dove into the sleeping bag. CC froze. Her smile, that fascismile shattered like so much glass. Naruto tensed, bracing himself for the worst. Folding his hands together, creating a makeshift pillow, the genin laid down, doing his best not to look at CC, resigning imself to what would surely be a fitful slumber. The silence was deafening.

CC was the one to break it.

"Naruto...

_Oh, crap...I'm dead! A dead man! What the hell was I thinking!_

Imagine his surprise when her arms encircled him seconds later.

...you're either extremely brilliant or impossibly stubborn." He could feel the witch's gaze boring into his back as she finished the sentence, her lips tracing the line of his neck. "Which is it?" Well, Nauto certainly wasn't feeling very smart right now, not with an immortal spooned up against him. Hell, he could barely think, let alone speak! No, he was suffering this torture_-this blessed torture_-thanks to his own stubborness and his desire for warmth and comfort. All because he didn't want to sleep on the floor. Well, now, he had to suffer the consequences. Not that he minded-damn you Ero-senin!

"

"You never told me what your wish was, by the way." Narto mumbled as sleep took him.

"Sore wa himitsu desu."

"Beg pardon?"

CC smiled.

"It's a secret."

"Will you tell me your secret, then?" he asked.

"Someday, Naruto." CC promised, stroking his hair. "Someday." Naruto turned red as a tomato, such was his embarassment. _Kami, grant me strength!_ What the hell had he gone and gotten himself into this time! He was in bed with an immortal! An immortal witch! The small part of him that was logic demanded he extricate himself from the arm of this sly vixen before it was too late. he rest of him, well, the rest of his body proved unresponsive.

"Okay," He began, desperate to drive his mind away from that particular topic, "Now, about this contract-

"We'll talk about that in the morning."

Abruptly, CC shifted, her slim arms pulling him deeper into her embrace, into the comfort that was the sleeping bag. For all his strength, for all his training, he was helpless to resist. Any attempt he made to struggle only brought him closer to her; brought him closer to the point of no return.

"Goodnight, Naruto." She closed her eyes, laid her head against his chest, and said no more. Within seconds she was sound asleep the gentle rise and fall of her chest proving the only sound amongst the otherwise silent night. For a moment-just a moment-Naruto considered waking her, just to spite the immortal witch. In the end; he couldn't bring himself to do it. For all his talk, for all his bluster, he simply wasn't that kind of person.

Huh.

She didn't piss him off as much, now that she was sleeping. CC looked peaceful. Sweet. Maybe even-No! No no no NO! He was not thinking this! She was not sweet! She was not cute! She wasn't any of those things! She was just a troublesome woman who'd given him an amazing gift, the power to subvert others to his will, his way of thinking. No, she wasn't cute at all, even if she did look friggin' adorable cuddled up against him-

_Aaaargh!_

Fuming, frustrated, trapped within the inescapable vice of her arms and unable to escape, the last Namikaze/Uzumaki laid down to sleep,

Naruto never did get to ask her about their supposed agreement that night...

_...not until the next morning._

**A/N: Alrighty then! I have decided what Naruto's Geass shall be! Throughout the entire manga, he's been working his ass off to get acknowledged, no? Well, sine Geass manifest as interpretation of its wielder's desires, I came up with this: Absolute Acknowledgement. Its similar in effect to Lelouch's Geass, but in essence, he can't exactly order someone to off themself like Lelouch can. Not so much mind control as persuasion. Though this may change within upcoming chapters as he truly comes into his powers.**

**Stay turned to find out!**

**One can only wonder how pervy sage will react to seeing a naked girl in Naruto's tent come morning. As to why Nauto didn't SPAZZ at the sight of CC, well, lets just say that the truth of his-and Sasuke's-existence has sobered him a little bit. Look out, Danzo! You and your precious Root have a whole lot of hurt coming!**

**Well, with that in mind, I hope you, the reader, enjoyed the second chapter of this story and tell me what you think of it during your review. Love it, hate it, feel free to let me know how I can improve! All opinions matter! Flames will be erased, though. =D**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
